Trust Me
by domiemarie
Summary: AU AH The Gilberts and the Salvatores have been neighbors for years. Elena and Damon have been best friends since they can remember. But after High School, Elena leaves for a college in California and leaves her friends behind. A year later, Elena comes home for a visit to find that several things have changed. Including Damon dating someone who Elena knows is no good for Damon.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! This is my first Delena fanfic idea and I am a bit nervous and excited at the same time. Its just an idea that I randomly got and had to write it out. This is mostly a prologue for the idea that I have for this story and I would love to know what you guys think and if I should continue. The next chapter will start several years before this certain point in the story and will go from there.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or the characters, I am just messing with their world a bit with an idea of mine.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is even what you want?" Stefan asked as he watched Damon stood in front of the mirror tying his tie.

"I'm sure of it, brother." Damon said looking at Stefan through the mirror.

Stefan sighed and shook his head. "After everything she has told you and everything she has shown you, you really want to go through with this marriage?"

"Elena doesn't know her like I do." Damon said turning and facing Stefan. "She doesn't even want to give her the time of day to get to know her."

"How could she when Rebekah has done nothing but treated her like crap since she came home."

"You have been against her since her family has moved into this town." Damon shook his head. "For all I know, you could have called and told her all about how much you don't trust her or how much you hate her."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Stefan shook his head looking at Damon in disbelief. "Elena has listened to every gut instinct you had about everything. And the one time she is telling almost the exact thing I have been telling you, you decide its best to ignore her."

"So you're telling me I should listen to her while everyone is downstairs waiting for us to get married." Damon said pointing towards the window.

Stefan shrugged. "We tried telling you before all of this, but you know what you did Damon? You pushed her away and told her to leave."

"And?" Damon asked. "I've done it to her before and she has still been here."

"Well, where is she Damon?" Stefan asked walking towards the window and drawing back the curtain. "Do you see her out there at all?"

Damon rolled his eyes and walked over to the window and looked out. As his eyes scanned the crowd, he saw almost everyone they had invited except Elena. Damon shook his head and stepped away from the window. "No one is forcing her to come."

"No one is stopping her from getting on a plane and leaving back to California, either." Stefan couldn't help but notice how Damon's eyes widened a bit, but didn't say a thing.

Elena had been looking out the car window as Isobel drove her to the air port. Isobel looked between the road and Elena and could clearly see that Elena was already second guessing her decision. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked bringing Elena out of her thoughts.

Elena nodded. "I think it would just be better if I went back." She said giving Isobel a small smile. "Even though everything in me is telling me I should stay," She shrugged slightly. "I just can't."

"Eventually he is going to see that you were right." Isobel said with a nod.

"And when that happens I am sure I will be the first one he calls." Elena said shaking her head before looking back out the window. Isobel nodded and a few minutes later, she pulled into the air port. Isobel parked the car and got out to help Elena with her bags.

"You'll call when you land right?" She asked as she handed Elena a suitcase.

"I will." Elena looked at her watch. "If you leave now, you can make the wedding in time."

"I don't care about the wedding, Elena." Isobel said shaking her head. "What I care about is if you are making the right decision."

Elena looked over at the entrance before looking back at Isobel. "This is the right decision." She said with a nod. "If it wasn't, he would have told me not to go."

"You know how he is, Elena." Isobel said sighing. "You two have been best friends for so long and you know him enough-"

"I don't think I do any more." Elena said shaking her head. "It's like he was this completely different person." She looked at her bags before nodding to herself. "I'm going home and he won't be here to stop me from doing it."

Isobel nodded and understood. She gave Elena a hug before she watched as Elena walked away. She just hoped that her daughter wouldn't stay away longer this time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I would like to say thank you for those that have followed this story as well as those of you that left reviews. It does mean a lot that you guys are encouraging me to continue this idea. I also want to apologize for it being some time since I have updated. I'm still working out the details in my head as to where I want this story to go and I have to say, I like the ideas that are forming and now I just need to write them out. I do hope you guys enjoy what I have planned! Also! If you guys are twitter users and would like story updates or random things while I write out the chapters, I would love it if you guys follow me. It is at myffstoryupdate. Again, I am sorry about the late update!**

 **Reviews!**

 **Imarifirst, I have to admit that your review made me laugh. I can promise you there will be no children between Damon and Bekah. I do love your idea and it kind of puts the one I had to shame. XD But we will see where I go with this when the time comes. Everything will come with time :)**

 **Nikkicinq92, I am glad you love it and here is the next chapter.**

 **Winterbabyalways, I do plan from time to time going from past to present. We will get pieces of our present timeline but in the beginning I would like to focus a bit on the past. Everything else will be explained as chapters progress!**

 **Guest, bellax0xchristina, and Sloksingh45 here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the characters.**

* * *

"Next in line." The airline receptionist said getting Elena's attention. She walked over to the counter and handed over her ID and plane ticket. Her check in went quickly and before Elena knew it she was through security and waiting the hour and a half for her flight.

As Elena sat down in a chair that was next to a window looking out into the air strip. A part of her was still thinking that she should just call her mom back and go back to Mystic Falls. But as much as that seemed like she was wanting to, the other part of her was telling her this is exactly where she should be. She'd go back to California and be where she decided she was better off at. It would be the clean break she had hoped for. Besides her family, there was no longer anything or anyone waiting for her in Mystic Falls.

Her eyes wandered the airport and she watched as families were saying goodbye to loved ones before they got on their planes. The first time she was here was over a year ago, she had her few closest friends and her sister sending her off to college. And now, they weren't there. They were all attending a wedding that she couldn't be a part of. A sigh passed her lips as she leaned her head back against the wall. How was it that everything seemed to have changed so quickly? Just over a year ago everyone was happy and no matter what problems they had in front of them, they mostly faced them together.

It all seemed easier then. It was all fun and games whenever they were all together. Thinking back on it, Elena knew that all of this had really started with a weekend getaway that she knew was going to completely changed everything.

 **~A year and a half ago~**

"Oh come on!" Caroline complained. "This is the last month we get to actually spend time with each other before some of us leave." Caroline wanted them to all go on a camping trip. Some of them weren't so sure they even wanted to go. College was right around the corner and everyone had been busy either packing away some of their things or working.

"Some of us have jobs, Care." Matt said shaking his head and Damon nodded in agreement. Both Matt and Damon had jobs. While Matt was working at the Grill, Damon had already been working at the local car shop restoring cars.

"I'm sure you can get a weekend off." Bonnie offered trying to give Caroline some support. This was their last summer before they were supposed to go to college to become something. Who knows what was going to change in the future once some of them left. She looked at the guys before looking over at Elena. "Plus, we only get less than a week left with Elena before she leave us to go and get settled. This weekend would be the perfect opportunity to do something fun together before she leaves"

"California is a long way from here." Stefan threw in to make a point. Caroline was glad Stefan and Bonnie were on board with the idea and trying to get the others to go.

"No one told her to go to a college all the way across the country." Damon said shaking his head. Damon had already done the whole last summer before life goes on trip. He had graduated a year before. He had even left to go to NYU but came back after a few months being there.

"Didn't I say I was going to get as far away as possible?" Elena said with a smile looking over at Damon. He laughed in response and lightly pushed her shoulder. Elena had been planing for such a long time to get away from the small town of Mystic Falls. No one believed she would actually leave. They figured she would go to Whitmore with her best friends and that would be the end of it. When Elena's application had been accepted for a Fresno State, everyone was shocked to here she made her mind to go there.

"She'll be back before the semester is over. She'll miss me to much." Damon's words caused everyone's eyes to roll and for Elena to shake her head. Damon had known how much Elena wanted to get out of this town. Even at six years old, Elena seemed to be the one that wanted nothing to do with this small town.

Elena's parents had left this town when they were barely legal and left for Arizona. When her mother, Isobel, got pregnant with twins, things had already been hard for the young couple. But they managed as best as they could before they had Elena and Katherine. Not long after the girl's fifth birthday, Isobel and her husband, John, got into a terrible fight and Isobel left to go back home with the girls. At first, they had moved in with Isobel's brother in law. It took some time but soon after they were back in town, Isobel had found a nice house to move herself and the girls into. And that was how the Salvatores and Gilberts became neighbors.

"I'll be back during the holidays. " Elena said looking at all of them. "It's not like I am going to disappear for a thousand years."

"Let's hope not." Caroline said. "I really don't want to go and have hunt you down in California."

"So are we doing this?" Bonnie asked with a smile at the guys.

After a moment, Matt sighed. "I'm in."

"As long as your sister isn't going, I'll go." Damon said and it caused the others to laugh. The last camping trip they all went on Katherine did nothing but complain the whole time she was there. Halfway through the weekend she had managed to drive everyone crazy that they all agreed to leave early.

"I doubt she would get her head out of Mason land long enough to even think about going." Elena said shaking her head.

"Then I'm in." Damon said making it official that they were all going on one last trip together.

Before everyone knew it, it was already the weekend and everyone was packed up and ready to go. With the girls in one car and the guys in the other, they headed away from the town and out of the surrounding cities as they made their way up towards the mountain. The two hour trip to get to campsite that Caroline had chosen wasn't at all boring. At least for the girls anyway.

They were singing along to the radio and dancing to the music as much as they could in the confines of the car. They were enjoying themselves just as they always had when all three of them were together. Elena was going to miss this. These two girls were her best friends and it was going to be hard to be several thousand miles away from them. It was going to be hard and Elena knew she was going to be constantly calling them to talk about all, if any, of her problems out in California. Even as they continued to sing together and enjoy themselves, Elena knew this was meant to happen. Life had to go on eventually.

"We have to make this weekend perfect." Caroline said as the song ended and turned the volume down.

"The point of this weekend is to enjoy our time out in the wilderness." Elena said as she looked over at Caroline. "It doesn't have to be perfectly planned."

"She is right, Care." Bonnie said popping her head in between them from the backseat. "We are going to have fun and if anything goes unexpected, we will find a way to deal with it.

"Okay, fine." Caroline said with a sigh. "No planning out every detail." Elena and Bonnie laughed at her disappointment. They both understood that she loved to be in control of everything. It was what made her Caroline. "Next subject then." She glanced over at Elena for a moment before looking back at the road. "Once you get to California, you have to call and give every single detail of it out there. How the flight was, what the weather is like, the hot guys that are out there. Everything."

Elena smiled and shook her head slightly. "I should just record my arrival there and live stream it for you."

"That is an excellent plan!" Caroline said almost a little too excited.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Bonnie questioned. "I'm sure she could just take pictures for you."

"Pictures are a lot better than just getting a simple glance at it." Elena added in. While she knew she would be skyping with the girls every chance they could, she wasn't sure she wanted to spend half of her time recording everything she did out there.

"If you promise to send pictures, I wont hassle you for a full video tour of the place." Caroline said with a smile.

"Deal." Elena said returning the smile.

"Are you all packed up and ready to go?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"Packed and ready." She agreed. "Mom isn't though."

"That is perfectly normal." Caroline said. "Even my mom is freaking out about me going to Richmond."

"But you aren't going all the way to California." Bonnie said. "I'm sure its a lot worse for Elena."

"I honestly think Liz is taking it a lot worse than my mom." Elena said shaking her head.

"Tell me about it." Caroline said shaking her head. "I hardly see her now because of how much she works and now that I am leaving she has been coming home early to spend 'quality' time with me."

"At least both of them are making the effort to hold on to you." Bonnie said shaking her head. "My dad seems like he is just waiting for me to move out."

"I doubt that is the case Bon." Elena said looking back at her. "I'm sure he is just keeping in his emotions for now. Once you are gone, I am sure he'll be calling you every single day."

"We'll see." Bonnie said with a shrug. She wasn't so sure she believed that would actually happen.

"Speaking of our families's reactions to us leaving," Caroline said with a quick look towards Elena. "How is Kat taking it that she is about to lose her life size barbie doll?"

Elena laughed and shook her head. "She's sad that she cant use and abuse me for her own personal gain. She said she might even pick on one of you two until you guys leave."

"So not happening." Caroline said with a shake of her head and a horrified look on her face. Bonnie nodded in agreement and Elena laughed once more. Since they were all younger, Katherine has always used Elena as a barbie doll. Since she was the oldest sibling, Katherine thought she could boss Elena and her friends around and get them to play dress up. Back then, Katherine's ability to apply make up wasn't so great. While she had made progress and from time to time wanted to try something new on Elena, Bonnie and Caroline refused and would never let Katherine anywhere near them with even chapstick.

"What about Damon?" Bonnie asked. "How is he taking it that his best friend is leaving to across the country?"

Elena sighed for a moment. "As much as he been encouraging me to get out of town and go, he's also been saying that I will be back before the semester is out like he was."

"That is code for he doesn't want you to leave." Caroline said with a nod.

"No one wants me to leave." Elena said. "How exactly is that a code for anything?"

Between Caroline and Bonnie, they looked at each other through the rear view mirror. "We know there is something going on between you two." Bonnie said.

"There is nothing going on." Elena said with a shake of her head. She knew at some point during this trip, the girls would bring up Damon. It had always been like that. The girls would always swear that something was going on between Damon and Elena and Elena would always set the record straight that there was never anything going on between them. "We've been best friends for a long time, dating your best friend could end up being the worst decision ever."

"Or it could be the best thing." Caroline said. "There are several people out there that marry their best friend and live happily ever after."

"But then you have the ones that crash and burn." Elena said shaking her head. "Just like my parents."

"Is that why you two never tried dating?" Bonnie asked.

"Exactly." She said with a nod. While Elena had said that, she knew she was lying to her friends. Even though Elena hated lying to them, she had her reasons for doing so.

Two car lengths ahead, the guys were all cramped together in Damon's Camaro. He had insisted on taking his car and the guys were currently hating him for it. while it only should have been three guys in the car, there had been two unexpected guest and the car was now full to max capacity.

"Remind me again why those two came along?" Damon asked as he glanced in the review mirror to see Matt, Jeremy and Tyler currently asleep.

"Because Isobel gave Elena a choice of taking them or having Katherine come along." Stefan said looking over at Damon.

"Right." Damon said with a shake of his head. "We deal with the idiots instead of dealing the obnoxious twin."

Stefan laughed. "I think they are just as bad as Katherine. This is kind of one of those lose lose situations."

"As long as they stay out of my hair, I wont get the need to leave them behind." Damon shook his head as he changed lanes and headed for the exit. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Stefan looked towards the back seat to see that they guys had still been sleeping before looking over at Damon.

"So how exactly are you and Elena going to make this work?" Stefan asked. Damon gave him a glare before looking in the review mirror. Satisfied that there had been so signs of them waking up, Damon sighed.

"I'm hopeful that she'll change her mind and come back here." Damon said with a nod. For about almost a year, Damon and Elena had been secretly dating. While Elena had always been afraid of letting the others know, Damon wasn't. But he had respected Elena's decision. She had wanted it this way because of the fear of once this had all became official in the public's eye that there would be something out there that would bring it all crashing down. The only reason Stefan knew was because he walked in on one hell of a make out session between the two.

"And if she wants to stay out there?" Stefan knew this was going to be hard for Damon to be several thousand miles away from Elena.

"If she wants to stay, then I'll go visit her every chance I get." Damon nodded. "She'll be home for the holidays and during her breaks. We'll make this work."

If Elena's move was hard on anyone it was Damon. Damon had in fact tried talking Elena out of going to California several times. But each time she had, Elena had stood her ground and reminded him repeatedly that she wasn't really meant for a small town. It would always get Damon to let the conversation go. Damon just hoped that Elena would in some way realize that her family was in Mystic Falls. He hoped that just like he had almost a year ago, She'd come back and go to Richmond instead.

But this was Elena. She had her whole life planned since she was around seven. Damon had been there to see her grow up and reach a lot of those goals that Elena had wanted for herself. He had been there by her side as her best friend through most of it. It was only his luck that when they started dating, even if it as secretly, that she would have to go off to college while he stayed behind. He could go with her, hell he thought about it several times to just pack up with her and leave but Damon wasn't the college type. It was one of the reasons he had come home in the first place. The other reason was that he did in fact miss Elena and it was lonely out in New York.

"What if it doesn't work?" Stefan had to ask. There was no way he couldn't. He wanted to know how his brother was going to take it if things didn't work out in their favor. Elena had made Damon a better person and he just wasn't sure what to expect if Damon didn't have Elena in his life one way or another. And if things hadn't worked out and Elena was all the way out in California, what would his brother be like out here in Mystic Falls?

Damon only shrugged at first. He didn't want to even think that there was a possibility of things going horribly wrong. But if there was a chance that there would be nothing good to come from this, he'd at least have the memories of the past several months. "I'll let her go if that's what she wants." He said with a sigh. He just hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

It didn't take much longer for them to reach the camping site that. Both cars had pulled up seconds from each other. Damon tossed a water back at sleeping guys in the back seat to wake them up. As the guys got out of the car, they had stretched out from being in the car for as long as they had. Damon watched as the girls laughed as they got out of the car. There was something about the smile on Elena's face that was off. It wasn't the full smile she got when she was truly happy. He knew that she was worried about what the future would hold for her after this weekend. And just as she was, he was worried about it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I know I completely fail at updating this story. But its that time of the year where things get a bit chaotic for me and up until Jan, I do not know how much posting will be done. But I promise to get a chapter up as soon as I can. There will be updates but I cant promise they will be close to previous upload. And in all Honesty, this chapter should have been up weeks ago. I had everything up until almost the ending done, but life happened and I wasn't able to finish it until now.** **Thank you to the new followers! It means a lot that you guys are here wanting to read my story. As I was writing this chapter a lot of it reminded me of a song and I think it really fits this chapter. The song is The Night Before (Life Goes On) By Carrie Underwood. I don't usually add in the songs I listen to while writing but I had to share this particular one. It fits this chapter and particular moments between Damon and Elena. :)**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **Guest, There are a few reasons why their relationship is kept secret, I believe one or two reasons were stated in the previous chapter, with Elena being afraid that once their relationship comes out to the public's eye, things will go horribly wrong. It also has a lot to do with John and Isobel's relationship as well. More will be explained as chapters progress.**

 **M, Thank you!**

 **Imarifirst, I completely understand what you mean. Eventually their secret will no longer be a secret, but that will be in a future chapter. But when the time comes for that, Elena will know how to handle her friends. I promise that. As for Stefan, it is more that he is worried for his brother, having one person in your life for so long and if anything were to happen, it changes a person. A feeling this writer knows all to well.**

 **nikkicinq92, I am glad you loved the update. Not to worry it will be a while before we see where and why they couldn't make it work. So for now, there will be a lot of Delena moments...even long distant Delena moments.**

 **Damonselena, I know I took forever to update and a while this update, but hopefully this makes up for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the characters.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Elena stared up at the inside of her tent. She couldn't get herself to sleep while it had seemed like everyone else had been able to just go to sleep right away. She could hear the crickets and the sounds of the small waves crashing on to the lake shore. She used to be able to sleep to these sounds so well all the previous trips they had out here. And the last two nights she had slept perfectly fine. But now that in the morning they would be making their way back to Mystic Falls, she couldn't sleep. She couldn't let go of the excited and anxious feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. It made sleep so much harder to take over as it should.

Elena was excited because it would mean that she would be on a plane to California later in the day tomorrow. It meant starting a new adventure and getting as far away as possible from the small town life that she had hated so much. But she was also anxious about leaving everyone behind. She wasn't sure what to expect out of her trip tomorrow. All she knew is that this was her last official night with her friends. Part of her didn't want to leave. Part of her wanted to say forget it all and just go to school in Richmond like everyone else. But everything was already in progress for her to go and she knew it would be a waste just let it all slip from her fingers.

A sigh passed her lips as she sat up inside the tent and ran her hand through her hair. She was still wide awake and to just lay there and hope that sleep would come, she couldnt do it. She couldnt just lay there and allow her mind to continuously wander off. Grabbing her flashlight, she quietly unzipped the tent and made her way to the lake shore. She didn't care that it was cold out or the fact that she really didn't bring any type of clothes meant for the cold. She had event left her sandals back at the tent and didn't care that she had to step over rocks to get to the lake shore, she just wanted to be over there. Even though the moon had provided some light for her, it wasn't as bright as the flashlight that lit up her way.

When she reached the lake shore, she sat down in the sand and stretched her legs out until her feet reached the water. She flinched slightly at the cold water but didn't retract her feet. She enjoyed this. She enjoyed being able to just sit by the lake shore and let the water run over her feet while she looked at everything. Even though it was late at night and she couldnt really see anything but the shadows, it was still nice to sit out there like she was. This was always something that she had done every time they had come out to camp here. On the last night, she would spend most of her time by the lake and not move. It was a routine that she had started when she was ten. Maybe that was the reason Elena couldn't get herself to sleep. She needed this. She needed to continue her routine even though this would be the last time in a while that she could do this. In the past, there was always one person that came out with her to the lake every time. Damon.

Even now as she heard the sounds of footsteps behind her, she didn't bother looking to see who it was. Even on the rocks, she recognized the footsteps easily. She knew right away who it would be. The moment Damon reached her, he simply sat down next to her in the same position she was in. A smile spread across her lips and she turned and looked at him.

"I thought you forgot." She said softly.

"Me, forget?" Damon asked pretending to be hurt. "Never." He said smiling at her. "You on the other hand need to work on that loud unzipping of yours."

"It was not loud." Elena said shaking her head. She knew she had been quiet about it. If she hadn't she was sure there would be others up right now. Or maybe her friends were just heavy sleepers.

"Coming from the guy that has his tent across the way from you, its loud." He said with a nod.

Elena shook her head and bumped her shoulder with his. "You probably woke everyone with your heavy footsteps."

"Now that is a lie." He said bumping his shoulder back into hers.

She grinned before looking back out to the lake. "Remember the first time we did this?" She asked.

"Of course." He said watching her. "It was the night I thought someone had went into your tent and dragged you out."

Elena chuckled. "You were always one to worry."

"Still am." He said with a nod. "I was going to wake up our parents but when I seen the light from your flashlight, I knew you were okay."

Elena looked back at Damon. "I couldn't sleep that night."

"Only because your dad was coming into town for a visit." Damon said and Elena nodded.

"You'd think getting to see him after not seeing him for five years would have been an exciting thing." She said pulling her legs closer to her and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"You were worried for nothing though." Damon said reminding her.

Elena nodded. "Only because he was a no show." She said with a slight shrug.

Damon laughed and grabbed both of their flashlights, shutting them off and setting them aside. He laid back in the sand, using his arms as a pillow. It took a few seconds for Elena to follow Damon's example and lay back. They both looked up at the stars. This had been routine and their comfort. They could go anywhere and just stare up at the stars and a lot of their problems would vanish for just a little while.

"Do you think the stars look different out in California?" Elena asked never taking her eyes off of the sky.

"I guess there is only one way to really know for sure." Damon said and Elena caught the sadness in his voice. She turned her head to look over at him.

"Its not forever, Damon." She said with small smile. "I'm not going to stay away for years at a time."

"I know that." He said looking over at her. "Its just that you know we both have our doubts about this whole thing."

"Like how I am afraid I will completely hate it there." She said.

"Or how you will completely love it out there that you won't want to come back." He said watching her.

"Never." She promised. "I'll come back to you."

Damon nodded his head but even though she was making this promise of coming back, he still couldn't stop the feeling that was growing in his gut. It wasn't a bad feeling at all. It was one of sadness. The night was going to end and by the end of tomorrow she would be on a plane headed out to California while he stayed behind.

"One of things I am most afraid of," Elena had started to say as she looked back up at the stars. "is not getting on that plane and regretting it all."

Damon knew she was right. "I wouldn't let you miss your plane." He said watching her as she looked at the sky. "You'd be miserable here. You always have been. It would be wrong of me just to ask you to stay." Damon may have been telling Elena that, but at the same time, he was trying to repeat the words that he had been saying for the last week already. It made things easier.

Elena smiled and looked back at him. "You already have remember?"

"Moment of weakness." He said smiling at her.

"Weaknesses." Elena said smiling back at him and he rolled his eyes.

Damon had asked her to stay several times and no matter how many times he had tried convincing her to stay, Elena had stayed her ground. The first time Damon had asked her to stay had been a week after she had bought her plane ticket. It had came out of nowhere one night and it shocked Elena. They had talked about her leaving before she had bought the ticket and Damon had told her it was the best thing for her. Hearing him tell her to stay, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell him that she would. She couldn't say that she would just stay and give up the opportunity she had. It was the first fight they had about her leaving.

Every other time Damon asked, Elena would get upset. He had been making the decision harder for her. There had even been a night where he brought it up and she automatically said she would stay. She was tired of having the same fight about it with him. She had just given in and she had been about to cancel her flight when Damon stopped her.

After that night, they had been able to talk it all out. Damon understood that this was what Elena wanted. Even though he hated the idea of it all, he had to understand where she was coming from. She wanted to be far away from this town as she possibly could. It wasn't that she hated the people it was the town itself. Elena had explained that no matter where she was, they would make it work. Damon had even made the promise that once he had money saved up and everything figured out, he would make his way out there and that they would get an apartment together.

Elena had understood Damon's side as well. And his many attempts of getting her to stay had been appealing at times. But if it had been any other town in any other state, she may have decided not to go to California. This was different for Damon and she understood that. She wasn't just going to another city a few miles away, she was going across the country and they wouldn't see each other every day like they had been used to. It was going to be a change for both of them and they were going to have to figure things out as they went.

"I like your moments of weaknesses though." She said with a nod. "It shows you care."

"I'll always care about you, Gilbert." He said with a smile and it caused her to laugh.

"I'll hold you to that, Salvatore." She smiled and even though she did, Damon could see it wasn't reaching the full potential it always had when ever she had smiled around him.

He sighed softly. "Tomorrow will be fine." He said it for both of them.

Elena only nodded and looked up back at the stars. Damon watched her for a moment and he could see the tears beginning to slip from her eyes. No matter how many times they could say that everything would be fine, they still weren't ready for tomorrow. They weren't ready for life to continue on. There was no pause button on life. If there was, that button would have been pressed days ago and they wouldn't have to worry about life.

Pulling his arm out from under his head, he placed it under her shoulders pulling her close to him. This was their last night together for a while. Holding her was enough. Keeping her from deciding that this had all been a horrible decision is what Damon wanted for her. Even though he would love for her to once more say that she was staying, it was already to late. They were in the final countdown and soon, she'd be on a plane going several thousand miles away from him.

* * *

"Do you know much this sucks?" Damon asked as he stood next to Stefan standing in the middle of the airport.

"I know, brother." Stefan said patting him on the back. They were both currently watched as Isobel smothered Elena in a hug. Elena looked like she couldnt breathe for a moment before Isobel finally allowed Elena some space. "At least you know it is not goodbye."

"Either way it still sucks." Damon said as he shook his head and watched Bonnie and Caroline move in for the next goodbye.

This was going to be tough. Damon knew that. It was going to be tough to walk up to her after she said goodbye to her friends and family. And for him trying to be the last one that say anything to her before she gets on that plane, he wasn't ready for it. The feeling in his chest was anything but pleasant. He wanted nothing more than to just walk out of that airport with her. To tell her to hell with California but there was no stopping this. This was life and she was going on to begin to accomplish her dreams.

He would follow her though. From the moment they had talked things out and she was going, he started saving up money. Hell he had even started looking for jobs in the area so he could just move out there quicker and not have to deal with the feeling he was currently feeling. He'd get there even if he had to sell every last thing he owned just to make sure he had enough money.

Seeing her wrapped in her best friends arms, he sighed. They would make this work. It wasn't forever.

"Watch out for him for me." Elena said as she was stuck between Bonnie and Caroline.

"Of course." Bonnie said. "We'll make sure we'll keep him in line while you are gone."

"She'll be doing it." Caroline said shaking her head. "I'll just end up killing him." All three of them laughed and they pulled away from each other.

"Okay my turn." Katherine said almost pulling the other two away from her sister before hugging her.

"Take care of mom." Elena said hugging Katherine back.

"I will." Katherine said nodding slightly as she hugged Elena. "Make sure you take care of yourself out there. Make sure you make friends so you aren't a complete loner out there."

Elena chuckled. "I'm sure I can make a few friends."

"Are you sure about that?" Katherine teased pulling away from Elena.

"Have you seen the people that came to say goodbye?" Elena asked with a smile as she looked at her friends.

"They don't count." Katherine said and it caused Elena to raise her eyebrow. "They are like annoying siblings that don't live with us."

Elena shook her head. "And you are about to be an only child in that house."

Katherine shrugged slightly. "I'll manage, somehow."

"You'll be miserable without me." Elena said smiling at her.

"Duh, I wont have anyone to torment." Both girls laughed at that. Elena was going to miss her sister even if she was tormented from time to time.

 _Now boarding flight 1622. Nonstop flight to Sacramento._

Elena's heart began beating faster as she looked up at the speaker over their heads. She wasn't ready for this. She hadn't even said goodbye to Damon yet and she was freaking out. She could just easily grab her carry on bag and leave right? Sure the rest of her luggage will be sent to Sacramento, but she could just get it later.

"Breathe." Damon said as he stood beside her. She hadn't even seen him walk over to them with how afraid she had just became. "Had to take up all the time didn't you, Kat?" He said shaking his head at her.

Katherine smirked. "Always." She said before walking back to Isobel's side.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Elena said as she watched as everyone lined up to board the plane.

"Yes you can." He said with a nod before pulling her into a hug. "If I can do this, you can do this."

"I can easily grab my bag and leave." She said as she hugged him back and held tightly.

"Nope." He said not wanting to let her go. "The only way you are leaving if its on that plane."

"Look who's keeping his word." She said smiling up at him.

"If I don't you'll regret it and be mad at yourself and you'll never get yourself out of thinking you made the worst mistake. I cant have you do that to yourself." He sighed and reluctantly pulls away from her. He moves a strand of hair out of her face and smiles at her. "You can do this."

"Are you tell me I can or was that for you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Both." He said smiling at her. Damon sighed as he saw the line dwindling down. As much as he wanted to kiss Elena then, he knew he shouldn't. Not only because their friends and her family was there and they had yet to tell their secret, he knew it would be hard to let her go once he did kiss her. It would be a goodbye that they both had been dreading and it would make things harder.

"Damon." She said softly not wanting to say to much that would make her want to stay. She wanted to tell him she loved him as well as say that she would see him in a few months when she came back for the holidays. But it was hard to even find a way to from the words in a way that wasn't saying it was forever.

"I know." He said before nodding his head, understanding what she was trying to say. He didn't want her to say anything either and he couldn't get himself to say anything that would get her to stay. He tilted his head towards the gate. "Go, before you miss it."

She nodded slightly before picking up her carry on and looked at the others, giving one last wave before looking at Damon and smiling at him. Damon could see it wasn't her full smile again. Watching her walk away was hard. And he knew she was going to end up crying once she was in the terminal out of sight from them.

"Hey Gilbert." He called out before she reached the counter. She turned and looked at him and he could already see the tears forming.

"What Salvatore?" She called back. She had hoped for a moment that he would tell her to stay. Even though she was only a few inches away from the door that would take her half way across the country, she was ready to change her mind and run straight to him.

"You'll be back." He said with a smirk on his face and it had gotten the exact reaction he hoped. He saw her full smile and the eye roll she would give him from time to time before turning back and handing her plane ticket over and walking past the door. It wasn't until after the attendant closed the door that Damon stopped staring at it, hoping that she would just turn back aground and come back out.

"How long do you think it will take before you start pacing and going mad from not having my sister around?" Katherine asked as she walked up to Damon. "I'd give it the car ride home."

Damon shook his head at her. "Funny." He said crossing his arms before turning to walk away. The others were already half way to the door and Katherine knew what she would say next wouldn't be heard.

"I know."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Thank you for being so patient during my time of not updating. Things had become way to crazy to handle and I needed to get myself together. My life has calmed down a lot more and is where it needs to be for the time being. But I had also lost my muse for a bit there with this story and I spent more time focusing on Forgotten Alliance than any of my other stories. But my muse is in fact back and there will be more chapters ahead of us.**

 **On to the reviews:**

 **damonslena, Long distances are difficult, things happen and you have to figure out what is best for both of you. I do promise you that cheating isn't the reason things go wrong.**

 **Elizabeth1966, Thank you. We'll find out exactly what happens over the next several chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the characters.**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

 **~Present~**

"Where is Elena?" Katherine asked confused the moment Isobel had pulled up to the house without Elena. She didn't even know they had left earlier until Stefan had told her she seen them leave.

Isobel sighed. "She's at the airport waiting for a flight back to California."

Katherine's eyes widened a bit. She knew Elena said she wanted to go home but today? "So she just left?!" Katherine asked as crossed her arms.

"What was I supposed to do, Kat?" Isobel asked shaking her head. "Tell her no, she couldn't leave? That she had to stay here and be miserable while the rest of us were happy? We both know this isn't her home anymore."

"But you left her alone at an airport, mom." Katherine couldn't believe that Isobel would just drop her off and leave. "No one is there saying goodbye to her." Shaking her head, Katherine ran into the house and grabbed her car keys. She didn't care if she would miss the wedding. Her sister was alone in an airport without anyone there to see her off.

As she got into the car, she noticed two envelopes taped to her steering wheel. An eyebrow raised as she pulled off the smaller one and opened it. Seeing Elena's writing had made her sit back in her seat and read the letter.

 _Dear Katherine,_

 _I knew this would be the first place you would go once mom told you where I was. By the time you get to the airport to say goodbye or even to try talking me out of this, I'm sure it will either be taking off or may have already left. I am sorry I didn't tell you that I was leaving. It was easier to just leave without any attention. Everyone has been so focused on the wedding that I didn't want to take anyone's attention off of it. I can't stay in Mystic Falls anymore. I would have stayed for the wedding but seeing as my invitation was revoked, there was no reason to stay. I tried convincing myself that I had been doing the right thing by trying to tell him everything I knew, but that backfired in my face and I couldn't do it anymore. He wasn't going to listen to me. Not when she was giving him every reason not to believe me._ _In the envelope attached to this is the proof that he had wanted me to get for him. But he's been blinded by her. I didn't have the heart to leave it behind for him to find. I had tried. That was all that mattered to me. When he asked me to leave, I couldn't be that person that would just destroy it all. So I am leaving them with you Kat. You aren't as involved as I am. Its your choice to make on what you want to do with them. Throw them away or show him. I'll leave that completely up to you._

 _Maybe one day you can come out and stay with me in California. Get yourself away from that small town life just for a few weeks. This isn't a goodbye Kat, I'll call you when I get back home. My home._

 _Elena_

Katherine stared at the other envelope for a moment before pulling it off her steering wheel and opening it up. The contents that spilled out onto her hand had caused Katherine's eyes to widen. After a moment of looking at what the envelope held, a devilish smirk played on Katherine's lips as she got out of the car. She started making her way next door.

"Where are you going?" Isobel asked as she watched Katherine make her way towards the Salvatores.

Katherine turned and smiled at her mother, keeping the envelope behind her as she continued to walk. "Attending a wedding."

"What was that Katherine?" Isobel asked. She noticed the moment Katherine had hid it.

"A gift to the bride and groom." Was all Katherine said before she walked out of Isobel's sight.

 **~A Year and a five months ago~**

 _So tell me everything!_ Caroline said over the phone as Elena was beginning to unpack her things in her new dorm.

"Nothing like Mystic Falls, I can tell you that." Elena said with a small smile even though Caroline couldnt see it.

 _What are the dorms like?_

"Pretty much just like the pictures showed on the website, pretty spacey. I have two roommates that I haven't met yet." Elena turned to the other side of the room looking at the two other beds that had been occupied when she had walked into the dorm earlier that day.

 _Do you at least know their names?_

"Nope, not yet." Elena said as she carried a box over to a dress by her bed. "They are still enjoying their summer. Classes don't start for another two days." After Elena had arrived in California, she spent the majority of the month with Jenna. She spent some time showing Elena around as well as them going to the beach and a few amusement parks before the summer was officially over.

For now, Elena was still staying with Jenna. The University allowed Elena to start moving things in early and Elena liked that she could get things settled before hand instead of trying to unpack and search for things before having to rush to classes. It was different than what she was used to back in Mystic Falls. While she was used to having to drive to Richmond for the mall and all the shops that their little town didn't have, here in California it seemed that it was right there at her fingertips.

"Are you and Bonnie getting settled at Whitmore?" Elena asked wanting to know what they were doing. Ever since Caroline called it had been nonstop questions about how things were here. She needed some kind of information about them.

 _Not yet. We have everything packed and ready to go though. I'm sure that it is probably not as nice as your dorm room but I'm sure with a little bit of decorating it will feel just like home._

"You were able to be roommates, right?" Elena asked.

 _Of course. It took some persuading but we were able to get us in the same room together. Classes on the other hand, not so much._

"Well you both have different majors, your classes aren't going to be the same, Care." Elena laughed as she put the last of her clothes away into the dresser.

 _I know. Its just different from high school where we had several classes together._

"Just be thankful that she didn't decide to go up to New York instead." Elena grabbed opened up a smaller box with picture frames. She started pulling them out one by one and placing them on top of the dresser

 _That would have been horrible. I'd be all alone._

"Imagine how I feel." Elena shrugged to herself as she broke down several of the empty boxes she had on her bed.

 _Hey, you chose to go there. No one forced you to go._

"I know. I just..." Elena sighed.

 _Just wanted to get away from the small town life._ Caroline finished for her.

This had been exactly where Elena had wanted to be even though there were several people she wasn't going to be able to see for a while. Damon especially. She could spend some time away from the others, but spending this time away from him it was different.

"Exactly." Elena said as she plopped herself on the bed and looked around the room. This place was completely different than what she was sure Bonnie and Caroline were going to be looking at. This was going to be home for the next few years and she knew she was going to have to adjust to it. It would just take some time.

Before Caroline could say anything next, the door to the dorm had opened and it caused Elena to jump up. The same reaction had happened to the woman that walked into the room when she had seen Elena, causing her to drop the bag she had in her hand.

"Caroline, I have to call you back." Elena said before hanging up. She stood up and watched as the woman picked up her bag.

"You must be the new roommate." She said as she closed the door behind her and walked over to Elena. "I'm Lexi. And I am sorry for scaring you like that."

"Elena." She said with a small smile. "Same. Though I am sure you didn't even think I would be here until Monday."

"That's for sure." Lexi said with a smile. "Usually Freshmen are still out enjoying the summer before starting the college life."

Elena laughed. "I was actually eager to get away."

That had caused Lexi's eyebrow to raise. "Let me guess, unpleasant home life that you had to get away? She asked as she walked over to her side of the dorm and threw her things on her bed.

"Nothing like that." Elena said shaking her head. "I'm from a small town that was a bit suffocating."

"Ah, I know that feeling all to well." Lexi said with a nod. "I'm from a one horse town and I just had to get out of there. I didn't want to get stuck like everyone else in my age group seemed to be doing."

"That sounds about right." Elena said with a sigh. For a few years she had watched students that were older than her go off to college just to come back to Mystic Falls and do exactly what they had been doing before they left. "I want to be that person that actually gets away and not look back."

"Even though I agree, there is always something to go back for." Lexi said as she sat down on her bed. "Family, friends, boyfriend, there are reasons to go back home."

Elena looked over at the night stand. Her eyes landed on a picture with all her friends and her in it. Damon had his arm over her shoulder and they had all been laughing as the picture was taken. "All of the above for me." She said with a small smile.

Lexi watched as Elena looked at the photos. She smiled knowing that was exactly how she had been when she had first came out to California. "What are you doing tonight?" She asked.

Elena looked back over to Lexi and shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know."

"A bunch of us are getting together for dinner and drinks. Want to go?" Lexi offered. "You'll get to meet a few people before the semester starts and have some fun." Elena hesitated for a minute. She didn't know if she should go out or just finish what she was doing. Sensing her hesitation, Lexi got up from her bed and went to sit next to Elena. "It wont hurt to go out and meet a few people. They are the best friends I got out here and something tells me you'd fit right in with us."

Elena smiled at how Lexi was already trying to include her in her plans. It made her feel welcomed and she knew she should accept the offer. If she did, she knew she would never hear the end of it from Katherine. Katherine was already worried about Elena being a loner and if she declined now, that is exactly what she would be.

"Okay." Elena said with a nod. "But I'm going to have to stop by the house to get something to wear."

Lexi grinned as Elena had accepted the offer. "Great. We are all meeting downstairs at 7." Lexi got up once more and walked over to the desk that was in the corner of the room. Grabbing a pen and one of the post it notes that were there, she quickly wrote down her number. "I have a few more things I have to do, but if you need me for anything, you can call me." She said walking back over to Elena and handing her the post it note with number on it.

"Thanks." Elena said taking the post it not and placing it on the back of her phone. "I guess I'll see you at 7."

"Yes." Lexi said as she walked towards the door. "Oh, its nothing fancy so you don't have to go full out or anything. Just come comfortably."

"That's good to know." Elena said with a nervous chuckle. She probably would have done just that and would have really felt like the odd ball out.

"I promise it will be fun." Lexi said as she opened the door. "You'll even get to meet the other roommate later as well." She said with a nod before walking out of the room.

Elena sighed softly as the door closed. She looked around at the boxes she still had yet to unpack before looking over at the clock. The red numbers displayed 2:30pm. She had a few hours before she needed to start getting ready. For now, she'd finish unpacking the few boxes she had left before heading back to Jenna's house to get ready.

* * *

The last month had felt completely weird to Damon. He was so used to being able to see Elena in person almost every day. Now, he was reduced to seeing her on his phone or computer screen when ever they had a video call. He was used to her coming over after he got off of work to spend some time with him. Even the lunch dates that they had on Saturdays were gone and he wasn't used to it all. He'd even find himself waiting for her to text him that she was on her way with lunch. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. He wasn't sure how people could do this so often. She had only been gone for a month and it was already killing him.

"You look miserable." The voice had broke Damon out of his thoughts and made him look towards the person.

He smiled slightly as Lillian stood there looking down at him. "Just thinking is all." He said with a nod.

"Thinking about Elena?" She asked as she took a seat next to him. "It is different without her here." Lillian admitted. Even she had been so used to seeing Elena around. It felt different without the old routines.

"I honestly hate that she left." Damon admitted as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's definitely not the same without her. I keep waiting for her to show up here or to see her in general."

"It will take some getting used to." Lillian said with a nod. "I know she felt the same way when you left for that semester. But she'll be back for breaks and summer right?" She asked. She remembered hearing from Isobel that it was Elena's plan.

Damon nodded. "She'll be back for Thanksgiving." But even then, that was still months away. And his mother was right. For those few months that he took off to NYU Elena had been as miserable as he was. He could hear it in her voice any time she called or came for a visit. When you've had someone in your life for so long, not having them made things...miserable.

A thought crossed Lillian's mind and she smiled. "Your father is going on that Business trip to Sacramento in a few weeks. Maybe you can talk to him about tagging along to go see Elena."

The idea was the best thing he had heard in weeks. He knew Giuseppe would more than likely agree since it involved Elena. His parents loved and adored her and would do anything for that girl. "I'll have to call and talk to Elena about it first. Thanks mom."

Lillian smiled at him. "If it keeps you from moping around the house, I'd gladly give you any ideas to go and see her."

* * *

"Are you going out?" Jenna asked as she leaned against the guestroom door frame.

"Surprisingly, yes." Elena said as she was looking in a mirror, deciding on if she wanted to straighten her hair or leave it wavy.

"So you've made some friends today." Jenna said excitedly as she walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"I met my roommate today." Elena said nodding her head as she picked up the straightening iron and plugged it in. "She invited me to go out and meet her friends."

"I'm glad you said yes to that." Jenna said watching her.

"I believe between you and Katherine, I wouldn't live it down if I had said no." She said with a smile.

"Well, this has been a big change for you, Elena. I'd hate to see you not have someone to talk to." Elena may have not been family by blood, but she had known Isobel for some time before she had moved out of Mystic Falls. Elena would always be family to her no matter what.

"I do have you though." Elena said giving her a smile through the mirror.

"That isn't what I meant." Jenna said giving her a look.

"I know." Elena sighed as she picked up the straightener and began straightening her hair. "It is so different out here. I know this is what I wanted but what if things don't work out the way I want them to? What if I make friends here and just change my mind about being here?"

"That is all a part of life 'Lena. You'll meet knew people, you'll travel places and you'll get your heart broken. If nothing works out how you planed it and you hop back on a plane to Mystic Falls, wouldn't you want to look back and say you at least tried and not just left because you were afraid of change?"

Elena nodded. She knew Jenna was right. She was already all the way out here and while there was a chance to abandon ship, she couldn't do it until she at least tried. "I'll stay until the semester's over. If I feel like this was mistake, I'll go home. Otherwise I'll stay and continue what I've planned to do."

"Sounds like a solid plan."Jenna said giving her approval. "I'll let you finish getting rea-" The sound of Elena's phone ringing interrupted her. "Now you definitely wont finish getting ready." She with a chuckle as she watched Elena dropped the straightener on the vanity and run for her phone that was on the bed.

Elena gave Jenna a smile before answering the phone. Taking that as her que, Jenna got up and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, hold on." Elena said as she pulled the phone away from her ear and switched to face time.

"Much better." Damon's voice came through the phone's speaker. He took a look at her and smiled for a moment. "You look like your getting ready to go out."

"I am."She said as she walked back over to the vanity and propped the phone up so they could both see each other. "I meet my roommate today and she invited me out to meet more of her friends."

"Your making friends. That's good." He said as he watched her pick up the straightener and continue where she left off.

"Would you believe I'm nervous?" She asked looking back and forth between the mirror and the phone. "She said that I would fit in, but I still feel like this is just going to be awkward."

"Isn't the beginning of any friendship awkward?" Damon asked and he watched as a smile grew on her face.

"Not always." She said with a nod. "Caroline and Bonnie weren't awkward. It was like we were meant to be friends."

"Ours was." He admitted. "And don't say it wasn't."

"More like embarrassing." She said laughing. "Who just throw's a football at a girl's head?"

"Hey, its still not my fault that you weren't looking where you were going." He smile had grown to a grin.

"I was walking to the moving van. How was I supposed to know some kid had crappy aim?" She said shaking her head slightly.

"Who said I had crappy aim?" He asked acted offended.

"Stefan was in the street in front of you. I was in the yard off to the side. I say that's very bad aim." She said as she pointed the straightener at the phone screen.

He laughed and shook his head. "Alright, I admit my aim was shit back then. At least its gotten a hell of a lot better."

"They never would have allowed you on the football team if it hadn't." She said as she looked at her hair making sure everything was straightened before turning it off.

"Alright Gilbert, you are starting to wound my ego here." That had caused Elena to laugh.

"Starting to? I thought I've been doing that for years." She said as she picked up the phone and moved toward the closet. "Unless the month I've been gone has just made me lose all my hard work."

"Possibly." He said with a smile. But Elena could hear the tone in his voice change.

"How is everything out there?" She asked wanting to know if anything had changed while she was gone.

"In ways they haven't changed a bit. In others they have changed drastically since you've left." It caused both of their smiles to fade.

"Would you believe me if I said I miss being there?" She said looking at the clothes in the closet and pulling out a few things.

"What?" Damon said acting shocked. "The girl that said she wanted out of the small town says she's missing it?!"

"I'm just as shocked as you are." She said smiling at him. "But Jenna made a point and I'm gonna give myself until the end of the semester to decide if this is really what I want."

"That is exactly what I did remember?" He said and he watched her nod. "But it is still your choice, Elena."

"I know." She said with a nod. "That gives me six months to decide. At least I'll be able to go visit in five months."

"Speaking of visits." He said moving the phone a bit closer to him. "Dad is going to Sacramento in a few weeks for a business trip. I was thinking of tagging along to come for a visit."

A smile grew on Elena's face and Damon didn't miss it. "I would love that." She said with a nod before a thought crossing her mind. "What about work and when you are here what are you going to do while I'm in class?"

"I have time saved up from work so that won't be a problem." He said with a nod. "I'm sure I can find a way to keep myself entertained while you are in classes."

"Are you sure you want to be spending most of your time doing nothing?" She asked a bit worried. She didn't want him to hate coming out here.

"It will be fine Elena." He said noticing her worry. "After your classes we can go to dinner or something. I'm sure we'll figure it out."

Elena sighed and nodded. "Okay. I just don't want you to be bored the whole time you are here."

"I won't be." He promised. "It will be a week just to see each other."

She nodded once more. "It will be a good week."

"I figured if Dad has any business trips out that way in the future, I could tag along. It might make this whole long distance thing a little easier for us." His words did make sense. It would be easier to look forward to a business trip than a holiday.

"You'll have to thank your dad for me." She said nodding.

Damon laughed. "You know all I have to do is bring up your name and it would be an automatic yes."

"I know. Just like if I asked mom anything that involved you, she'd say yes." It was definitely the perks of being friends for so long and the fact that they were neighbors. That was maybe one of the plus side of living in a small town.

Elena's eyes wandered over to the clock hanging on the wall. Noticing the time, her eyes widened and Damon noticed it. "Are we running late?" He asked and she nodded.

"I have to be back at campus in a half hour." She said starting to panic.

"Go finish getting ready. I'll text you." He said knowing she still needed to change and get to the campus.

"Alright. Hopefully I'm not late." She said looking around a bit before looking back at the screen. "I love you." She said with a smile.

"Love you too, 'Lena. Have fun tonight." He said giving her a smile.

"I will." She said with nod.

They said their goodbyes and Elena hurried to finish getting ready.

* * *

It was 6:50 pm when Elena arrived back on campus. How she even managed to do that was well beyond her but she did. Getting out of Jenna's borrowed car, she went through a mental checklist to make sure she had everything before locking the car. If Elena had to be honest with herself, she was still nervous. But She could remember Damon's voice in her head. _T_ _he beginning of all friendships are awkward._ It made her feel a little bit better about doing this.

By the time she reached the meeting spot, it was almost 7. There were also several people waiting there. At first she didn't see Lexi and was afraid to join the others. But Lexi had spotted her before she began to panic, and called her over.

"Alright guys let me introduce you to the new roomie." Lexi said to the others as Elena walked up to the group. "This is Elena." Elena gave a slight wave to them all before Lexi went around introducing everyone. "This is Charlotte, Hayley, Liam and Lizzy and this is our roommate Bex."

Elena tried to keep up with the names and faces. But for the moment she focused on Bex since this was supposed to be her new roommate. She was a bit taller that Elena and had long blonde hair. But while Elena gave Bex a smile, she noticed the look that she gave Elena before looking at the others that made her want to hide.

"Alright lets get going." Lexi said as she put her arm around Elena. "We are going to have some fun."


End file.
